Last Night 'It Isn't A Haunting, It's An Invasion'
by Lynx Akita
Summary: In Every inaudible frequency, there is a voice. Between every subliminal frame, there is a face. From the corner of your eye, you will see them. From the Dead of Silence, they will scream. The unbelievable will become The unstoppable.
1. Your Nightmares Are My Dreams

Scary stories where children get eaten,

Zombies come out of their graves,

Men with no legs come to write in blood

Girls hiding in your mirrors

All of them end the same way: Someone is killed or eaten. It gives you the shivers down your spin, the urge to look away, the feeling of something is behind you, ready to grab your throat…

Make your heart stop beating. The sly voice saying: 'I have you now'. The urge to scream, but your body is still, you don't want to move, until the figure lets go, but won't until your last breath is heard.

Your last sigh.

Your last cry of pain.

Your last tear landing on the floor.

Until your very body is on the ground.

The last thing you hear is a mocking, sly laugh.

Then…nothing.

* * *

Danville at night is a strange feeling. You walk down the road, looking at the houses, the trees with faces screaming of rage, and the winds crying out for help. Everything gaining on you, everything falling apart in front of you.

You run for your life, as the mad killer chases you out. You slip and fall, realizing you're on a cliff. You either jump in the water to freeze to death, or let the mad killer kill you. You choose the water, jumping in…

Freezing as the water is, you try to swim, but something caught your foot, dragging you under, until the brightness of the moon fades away with the rest of your vision.

* * *

You wake up in a grave yard, looking around for help. No one's awake to hear your scream for help. Having the feeling something is behind you; you turn around, and see a boy with red hair, dark cold eyes, staring at you. He held a rope

in one hand, and a Love letter in the other hand. He gives you the love letter, as you read it, you feel pain leak into yourself:

Dear My Beloved One,

I love you, and I will never stop. I remember the moment when our lips touched, the sunset, and separated. I remember the look of fear in your eyes as you said: 'Night is almost here. It isn't going to be safe. We have to go home, Isa.' I

didn't understand at first, but when you ran away. I had the feeling of something bad was going to happen. I can't control my body any longer. I take the rope from the shelf, walking towards a tree. I didn't know what came over me, but I

knew it was the end for me. Remember to always love me, even when I'm gone.

_I will always love you, _

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

_April 2nd 1992-September 10 2001 _

The red head looks at you with great despair. You give him back the love letter, but he grabs your arm, and twists it until you hear a bone crack, a vain pop. You beg him to stop, he lets go. He walks up to you, and wraps the rope around

your throat. Tears well up in your eyes, as he tightens the rope. He gently and lovingly grabs your hand, as if you were the girl from the love letter, and walks you toward a tree. You see a girl's dead body hanging from the tree. He grabs

the rope from your throat, and ties it to the tree. He smiles joyfully and ruthlessly. You hear the last breath escape from your lips,

A blackout. For you had died.

* * *

Phineas Flynn woke up in bed, holding his blanket up to his chin. Tears flowed down his cheeks, he shivered. Phineas hears the door open, and screams. Ferb imminently wakes up, worried-eyed at Phineas. Linda Flynn walks in hugging

Phineas. "Was it another bad dream?" Linda asked. Phineas nodded. "Don't worry, Ferb, Candace, Lawrence, and I are here to protect you." Linda hugged her birth-son. A tear escapes from your eyes, and you realize…Phineas was

dreaming about you.


	2. There's No One To Hear You Scream

Phineas sat in his bed all morning, no movement, no facial expression. The only sound you heard was the beating of his heart. Phineas had begged Linda to keep the door open, and never close it.

Isabella walked in, and sat on Phineas' bed next to him. "Are you alright?" Isabella stared at cold lifeless terrified eyes of Phineas. "I-I don't know," Phineas answered, honestly. "You can tell me anything too. So, if there's a problem, just

tell me." Isabella smiled, gently grabbing Phineas' hand. Phineas just looked away.

"Have you…ever been scared before?"

"Of course,"

"Did you know why?"

"A nightmare, maybe?"

"Yes, but why'd you have the nightmare?"

Isabella just shrugged. "Did you happen to have a nightmare?" Phineas nodded. "It was about this…person…and you. You and the person died, but being hanged on a tree." Phineas imminently covered his face with his hands, for he did

not wish to see Isabella anymore.

"Wha…?"

Isabella blinked, and took Phineas' hands from his face, smiling. But Phineas did not smile, he had the same look as You did when you found the love letter. "Phineas, please cheer up. It's only a week before your birthday." "Ok." Phineas

muttered. "I might have to go soon. I'll come back though," Isabella assured. "What time?" Isabella thought about it.

"12:00," Isabella answered.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"It's just that…" Phineas trailed off.

"What?" Isabella asked, concerned.

"Late at night, when no one is awake…scary things happen, Isabella."

Isabella only smiled, gleefully. She giggled in delight. "Yeah," Isabella said, sarcastically. "Sure,"

This appeared to make Phineas very angry. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Phineas. Hee, hee." Isabella left Phineas bedroom, a tear goes down your eye, because you know Phineas was right, and Isabella is going to be in mortal danger.

* * *

"OH YEAH I'm SO scared!" Isabella shouted, sarcastically to the sky. It was night, and the moon was full, shining the cemetery. Isabella hopped over the fence into the cemetery. "A empty cemetery," Isabella noted. "How spooky! Pfft,

yeah right." Isabella saw a note, and picked it up. "What's this?"

I know where you are

I know who you are

I see every step you take

I hear everything you say

And now that no one else is around

I'm coming for you

There's one here to hear you scream.

Isabella screamed, and shred the notes to bits. Suddenly, Isabella couldn't control her body, as she began to cut herself, she grabbed a rope, and walked toward a tree. Two people already hung there dead. Tears welled up into

Isabella's eyes.

_This is no dream…_

_This is no nightmare…_

_This is for real…_

_Last Night._

Phineas walked downstairs finally, Candace was watching the news. "Phineas, I think you need to see this." Candace said, grabbing her little brother.

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, what do you have to say?" A Reporter asked. "My little Isa, she's gone! I can't find her anywhere. She said she was going to her friend's house to hang out, but she never came back!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro began to

sob intensely. "What happened to her?" Phineas asked. "Nobody knows yet." Phineas walked back up stairs to tell Ferb, but something caught his eye.

The bathroom was covered in blood, and the mirror was broken.


	3. Bloody Mary And A Music Box

Phineas walked slowly into the bathroom. The word 'Mary' was written in blood three times on the wall, right next to the mirror. "Mary, Mary, Mary…?" Phineas whispered, his face looking at the broken mirror. The lights flicker off, the door shuts. Phineas tried to open it, but the door was locked. The lights flicker back on…

A girl, her right eye missing, just hollow emptiness, covered in dry blood, staring at Phineas…from the mirror. "Who are you?!" Phineas screamed, trying to tug the door open. The girl didn't answer, her arm came out of the mirror, grabbing Phineas' throat. "Wha-Di-You-Do-To-Is-Bel-la?" Phineas choked. "Nothing," The girl whispered. "Ferb!!!!" Phineas screamed, as he was being dragged into the mirror. The door opened, all the blood, the girl, the broken mirror disappeared, turning back into a regular bathroom. "What?!" Ferb said. Ferb stared at the sight of his little brother's face stuck in the mirror. "How did you…?" Ferb said, yanking Phineas' face out of the mirror. Phineas begin to cry, Ferb helped Phineas up, and got him a glass of water. "Get me out of here!" Phineas shouted, racing out of the bathroom, into his bedroom. Ferb looked at the bathroom, everything looked normal. Ferb walked into the bathroom, double checking…

Phineas sat in his bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." Phineas repeated. Something fell on the bed. Phineas eyes opened, as his leaned up. An old music box was lying on his bed. Phineas leaned down, and picked up. He began to twist the key at the bottom. Ominous music began to play.

The door slammed shut. Ferb turned around, he grabbed the doorknob, but it fell off. "What the…?" He shouted. He turned around, and saw a ghostly figure. Ferb's eyes widen, as his pupils vanished. He collapsed to the floor, his eyes still open in fear. You grab Ferb. You and him vanish into nothingness.

The music box stopped, and broke. Phineas looked confused, he didn't hear anything at all. Phineas looked around. "Ferb…?" Phineas asked, getting out of his bed. Phineas looked at the bathroom door. He opened it up…

The bathroom had vanished completely. All that was left was something written in blood:

_You're too late, Phineas_


	4. Mary, Let's Play With The Human

Phineas looked around, and took a deep breath. He stopped breathing as something black started to crawl up his arm, biting into his skin. He began to walk forward as the slug went up to his neck. Phineas fell into the blackness.

He began to hear piercing screams and shouts.

Everybody calling out his name.

Arms reaching out to grab him, to pull him close.

His skin paling…

He heard laughing…Isabellas falling down with him, ripping his shirt off.

_Help me, Phineas…_

_Phineas…_

_PHINEAS!_

Phineas woke up in the dead of night. The ground was nothing more than ashes, everything was dead. Gravestones lined up in places. Phineas looked at them.

_Linda Flynn_

_Lawrence Fletcher _

_Candace Flynn_

_Ferb Fletcher_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro _

_Phineas Flynn_

Phineas blinked. Phineas Flynn? Oh no. Bodies began to come out of the ashes, covered in dirt and algae. They arms pointed forward, and Phineas turned around. A human version of the Mary McGuffin doll, stood in a mad position. Her

eyes were made out of buttons, and her mouth was sewed shut. In her hand, she held a sewing needle.

"Come here, dolly!" She shouted. Her voice rasped and angry. She talked even if her mouth was sewed shut. She walked towards Phineas, and Phineas tried to back away, but the corpses grabbed him. Mary stuck the needle in Phineas

eye, and it began to fall out. She took out scissors, and began to cut Phineas' hair. "Let's play, dolly!" She swooned, like a child who was abusing their new toy their parents bought them.

"How would you like it if I did THIS?" Mary kneed Phineas in the stomach, and Phineas fell to the ground in agony. Mary stepped on Phineas' arm. It snapped, and began to bleed terribly. She picked up an ax covered in dry blood. "Dolly…

dolly,…DOLLY!" Mary threw the ax above her head, and smashed it on Phineas' neck. Phineas' head rolled to the side as Mary laughed.

"Good night, dolly." She whispered, picking up Phineas' head, and kissing it on the lips.


	5. The Answer, The Keyhole, And Her

Phineas' hand went to neck, and found his head was stitched to his body. Phineas' eyes opened, and he

gulped down big breaths. "Oh my god, I'm alive?" He whispered. Phineas found himself locked in a large metal

room. "Ah god, where am I?" Phineas looked behind him, and gasped. Isabella, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, and

Candace were dressed in hairy turtle necks. Their arms were nailed to the ceiling. It reminded Phineas of Jesus

Christ being hung on the cross. Suddenly, Ferb's eyes opened and saw Phineas.

"Phin...eas, run...go...Don't let _her _see you." Phineas found a wooden chair, and stood on it. He jumped, and

pulled the nails out of Ferb's wrists. They both clattered to the floor.

"Who's 'her', Ferb?" Phineas asked. "She doesn't have a name. She just loves to torture. She has a list. Y'know

how people like us believe that people die because of old age?" Phineas nodded. "That's not true. Those old

people are just imitations of the people who were on her list."

Phineas just stared at Ferb. "So, are WE on her list now?" Ferb nodded. "The only way to get out of here is to

pass her illusion. Right now, we're not in Danville, nor Earth. You have to get out of here. Hey, Phineas...what

about to your neck?" Phineas looked down, and felt the stitches on his neck. "Oh...that. An evil Mary McGuffin

doll chopped my head off with an ax. I have no clue why it's attached again." Ferb stopped, then sucked in a

deep breath. "That's weird. You were tortured pretty badly until your death. Oh...I get, she isn't done. She

wants you alive, until she's finished with you." Phineas' face paled. "What do you mean...?"

"Considering she has all these 'girls' torturing you...I just she wants to 'play'." Phineas shivered scared. "Try to

get out." Ferb whispered. "What about you?"

"I'm finished." Ferb took out a key, and gave it to Phineas.

"Don't let her get to you. Who knows what she'll do." Phineas nodded, and Ferb collapsed unconscious.

Phineas walked up the door, and placed the key in the keyhole. He just realized, _my shirt...it's missing. _He

shivered again, opening the door.

It was another metal room, except it had girls in sport bras, and black short shorts hanging on the

wall...missing their heads. Phineas walked over to the next door, but found he needed another key to open the

new door. He looked around, and saw the key was hanging by a string on the ceiling.

"No," He whispered. Suddenly, the girls heads grew back, and they were missing their eyes. Only to have

empty hollow sockets, and oily black long hair. You stood in horror looking down at the scene, hoping to help

Phineas. The girls managed to pluck out the nails from their wrists, all heading straight for Phineas.

You look up, and pulled the string lower to help. Phineas reached out for the key, but the girls pulled him down.

You scream loudly, afraid of what is to come. Everybody stops, and looks up.

Why?

_They heard you _


	6. The Name Tag, And The Boy

Anya walked down the hallway with files in her purse, walking toward Jojo. "Have you found them yet?" Anya

asked, stopping in front of Jojo. Jojo shook his head. "No, they're all lost. I've also got a call that twenty kids

have disappeared in a down named Danville, Illinois." Jojo explained. Anya took out her files. "About that, I was

also informed about this. I send seven teams to search for the kids. They found an abandon house. They found

this." Anya took out of her files a ripped and bloody orange and white t-shirt.

"What the...?" Jojo whispered. "This could have belonged to one of the missing children. See?" Anya flipped the

t-shirt inside out, and showed Jojo the name tag. "It says P.F 10." Jojo noted. Anya nodded. "Have you found

out what that means?" Jojo asked. Anya shook her head.

"No,"

Jojo grabbed the t-shirt, taking out his laptop. He put in Google, and typed in 'P.F 10'. What came up was this.

MISSING CHILD!

Jojo clicked on it, and began to read.

10 year old Phineas Flynn was a triangle headed kid with a knack for building things. He had a blended family.

His step-brother was Frank 'Ferb' Fletcher, his sister was Candace Gertrude Flynn. His mother and step-father

were Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. Phineas and his family were killed somehow by an assassin.

Anya gasped. "We searched that very house, and also found something written in red ink in the bathroom. It

said: 'You're too late, Phineas'." Jojo looked at Anya. "Do you think Phineas ended up like the other children?"

Anya nodded.

"Yes," She muttered. "We also found something underground, below the house." Jojo looked at Anya.

"Thousands of mass graves have been uncovered. Two thirds of them belong to orphan children. All the EVPS

we did at the house were also children. Maybe thats where the missing children ended up. I mean, that

Phineas kid did." Jojo sighed. "I think Phineas and the rest of the kids are lost...in Limbo." Anya sighed. "Poor

child. Let's do another EVP, and maybe learn more about this Phineas kid."

Phineas shuddered as they grabbed his already messed up hair, and tried to plunge him onto the ground.

Phineas reached for the key, as it lowered to his face, but they held his arms down. "Someone...help me," He

whispered, as tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly, a needle came flying out of nowhere. It stabbed the

girls and the shrieked, running away. Phineas grabbed the key, and looked to see his rescuer. It was a girl

dressed in a old 1800s white dress. Her black hair was up in a curly bun. Her eyes were the color of blood. She

had black gloves, and strings from the gloves that were attached to the needle, and the other sharp tools.

"Who are you?" Phineas whispered.

"My name is Artemas," The girl whispered.

"I was named after the Greek goddess of archery." Artemas walked

towards Phineas, helping him up.

"I am one of the missing." She mumbled. Phineas gaped at her. "What do you mean?"

"I was killed in 1809...by _Her_." Artemas mumbled angrily.

"How?" Phineas asked. Artemas stared at him.

"I will tell you when we're safe."


	7. Artemas' Life And Death

Phineas stuck the key in the keyhole, and opened the door.

There was a small hole to the surface, it was night, and no sunshine was to be seen. As Phineas and Artemas

crawled through the hole, Artemas sighed. "May I now tell you how I ended up like this?" Phineas nodded. "The

year was 1809, I knew a baby boy was born. I was only nine at the time. I am still nine. I hated that baby for

no reason, I chased the child endlessly, until I was too get what I wanted. But then, as I chased him, I went

across train tracks. My dress got stuck, and I was hit by a train. I didn't die then, and the train came out of no

where. A woman came up to me. Dressed in a black dress, with long black hair. She was in her thirties I say.

She looked down at me, picked me up. She muttered to me. 'I saw the child you went after, perhaps I can help,

if you can sell me that soul you have.'. I did what she asked me. She did helped, and when the child turned nine

she took him away. I had never aged after I met her, at all. She replaced him with a clone. The clone grew up,

and became the sixteenth president of the United States. He was shot in a theater." Phineas shuddered.

"Sixteenth...president? The child she stole was..." Artemas nodded.

"Yes, Abraham Lincoln." Phineas gaped at Artemas.

"So, wait...what does this have to do with you?"

"As life kept coming, I met a boy after She stole Abe. His name was John Wilkes Booth, and he was my best

friend. He was the only one who knew about my eternal life, and my hatred for Abe. He told me he would rid of

copy, because she had already rid of Abe. Even though I changed my mind when life continued, John did it

anyway, and shot the copy in the back of the head. The copy died after that day. She found out what John did,

and blamed me. She grabbed me, and threw me off of a cliff into the ice cold water. I couldn't swim, I couldn't

think, and I died. I woke up in the room we just escaped in, somehow all bettered. I vowed if I met another boy

I'd betray her for what she did to me." Artemas explained.

Phineas shuddered, like he was freezing.

"So, what's-your-name, how did you end up here?" Artemas asked.

"My name's Phineas, and I don't exactly know how I ended up here. I guess it was because I fell into this dark

pit, woke up in a cemetery, and my head was chopped off by an evil doll that wanted to seduce me." Phineas

explained.

Artemas stopped.

"You mean...Mary McGuffin?" Phineas nodded.

"That was HER in disguise. She has an interest in you, because you are still alive. You're neck tells me

everything. She wants you to be hers."

"What? Why?" Phineas shouted.

"She's lonely, and the only thing she's capable of is killing." Artemas explained. Phineas shook to like a mad person.

"S-so...what happens if we don't escape?" Phineas mumbled.

"If YOU don't escape. I'm already dead. I can't escape. This is my hell. I'm one of the twenty-one children

missing. They forgot about me, and changed it to twenty. Since you arrived, they're probably going to add the

twenty-one again. If you don't escape...she'll be with you too much that you'll...turn into a doll yourself. I see

she already has made some of you a doll."

"What do you mean?"

"Your neck. Necks can't just be sewn on like that. It's impossible. I mean, look at me." Artemas removed the

sash that was around her neck, and her head fell off. Phineas almost screamed, covering his mouth.

"See?" Artemas muttered. Phineas placed Artemas' head back on her neck, and tied the sash back on her.

"She'll becoming after you, Phin. If you don't escape IN TIME...you'll be like me. Phineas and

Artemas crawled crawled out of the hole.

"What about my friends and family? What will happen to them?" Phineas asked. "Considering the fact, that

you're not hanging on a wall with them, tells me their gone, and you're not." Artemas said.

"I can't accompany you anymore. She'll find me, and literally feed me to the sharks. Good luck, kid. If you don't

make it out in time, I suggest you better get used to be squished to a chest."

After that Artemas disappeared into nothingness. Phineas looked out, and saw he was in the graveyard. He

shivered.

_What about those other kids? I should find them, and try to free them from this...crazy woman. _

Phineas looked out the distance.

_But how? _

"Hello," A calm voice said. "Can you hear me?"

Phineas looked, and saw a woman and a man.

_Ghost Hunters. _


	8. Lost in the Afterlife

Phineas raced towards the man and woman. Woman jumped startled.

"Kid, this is not a fun place to be so just run along." Anya told Phineas. Phineas sighed. "I need help. Please, can you help me?" Phineas took out his hand. "What do you need help with?" Jojo asked. "Kids…Agh," Phineas suddenly felt like something was pulling him away. "Kid, you alright?" Anya asked.

"Agh…My name is…Phineas Flynn." Phineas collapsed on the ground. "What did he say…?" Jojo trailed off.

"We need to get that kid in testing and quickly."

Phineas felt chains on his wrist and ankles. He was in darkness but saw the light. Something was holding him back from being in the light.

A loud crack was heard and Phineas began tumbling towards the light. He didn't show an emotion, he knew that light was good one way or another.

"Alright, I put the tubes on Phineas' head. We can see his brain waves. Camera number 1 is looking down at Phineas. Camera number 2 is looking at the number." Anya remembered the number in her head.

60107. There were no mirrors in Phineas' room and the number was somewhere Phineas could not see.

Anya placed a speaker on Phineas and placed her own speaker on herself.

"Phineas." She said into the speaker.

As Phineas began falling towards the light…

He heard a voice.

_Phineas. _

"Yes?" He answered.

Watching Phineas, Anya heard a voice in her speaker.

"_Yes?" _The boy's mouth did not move and Jojo was standing right next to Anya. "Can you find a five-digit-number in the room?" Anya asked.

Phineas was confused. "Number? I'm chained to the ceiling and I'm falling towards the light."

Anya was also startled. "Phineas, close your eyes. Look around. Can you find a five-digit number and read it to me?"

Phineas closed his eyes. He saw himself unconscious in a bed. There were tubes connected to his head. Phineas floated off of the ground and saw a five-digit number. He read it aloud.

"60107." Phineas responded.

Anya gasped. "Phineas, you're having out-of-body experiences. Can you try to go back into your body?" Phineas tried floating back into his body but found himself into the dark room chained to the ceiling again.

"I can't. I'm stuck. The chains are back and the darkness and light returns." Phineas answered.

"I'll help you out soon enough, Phineas." Anya said. She took off her speaker and took off Phineas' speaker. Anya looked at Jojo. "He read the number correctly. My guesses are that Phineas might not be dead. But his body is here and his mind his not."

"Are you saying something is pulling him out of his body?" Jojo asked. Anya nodded. "He keeps saying that he's getting chained to the ceiling and that he's in darkness and he sees the light."

Jojo sighed. "That means he's stuck in limbo. He's not in heaven and he's not going to go to hell anytime soon." "Exactly, Jojo. We also need to find a way to get rid of that force that keeps taking a hold on Phineas."

"We need to learn more about this force and how it connects Phineas to the missing children." Jojo explained.

"HOLY SH-What is that?" Anya shouted looking at the camera. Jojo instantly pressed record and saw a girl about Phineas' age looking at him with sorrowful eyes. She was more of a ghostly spirit than an actual human.

Her name was Anna.

Anna Shapiro.


	9. The Main Event of the Circus

Phineas felt a hand pull him out of his limbo. He opened his eyes to see Anna Shapiro staring down at him. "Anna?" Phineas asked. Anna nodded.

"Why did you leave me?"

"What?"

"In the chambers. You were there. We were dying from the gas and suddenly…you disappeared." Anna explained. Phineas blinked. He remembered what had happened and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. If I can do anything to repay you I-"

"We are going to be sent to the circus."

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you heard? The Dark Woods Circus. It's _Her _circus. I came here to warn you. You're the main event." Phineas' took a step back. "What is she going to do to me?" "Your worst nightmares." Anna answered quietly. "Don't you

already hear the bells?"

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding _in an emotionless twisted pattern. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3 4.

Phineas gulped and nodded. He silently told himself this was all an illusion…but if hadn't felt so real he would've believed himself.

A carriage ride.

Phineas found himself all alone in a carriage with a horseman guiding the carriage to a dark forest. "Excuse me, where are we going?" Phineas asked. The man turned around. His skin was burned, one of his eyeballs were bleeding, his

nails were ripped right off of his fingers and stuck into the flesh of his face. He had a twisted smile form onto his lips. "You're going to the circus." He said. The smile making the hairs on the back of Phineas' neck stand up. He had no teeth

and the ones he did have were black with fungus and algae.

Phineas was thrown out of the car by the man and by a large circus tent. Phineas looked up scared out of his wits. Suddenly a bunch of pale kids dressed in black grabbed Phineas and pulled him into the circus tent. In the middle of the

circus were four gigantic cards. The ones you used for poker. Phineas thought about this and shivered. In the middle of the cards was a woman wearing a black strapless tank top, black extremely short shorts that ended above her

thighs, high, high heel boots that went up to her thighs. Her top lip was black while her bottom lip was a bloody red. She was extremely pale. She also had black hair that ended at her hips. Sleeves that began at her wrist ended at her

forearms were black with red rose patterns. The woman looked at Phineas, she had death black irises. A bashful sickly twisted bitter smile formed on her lips.

"Welcome to my circus." _She_ smiled. A shiver went up Phineas' spine. "Y-you're _Her _aren't you?" Phineas stuttered. She grabbed Phineas' wrist digging her black nails into his skin.

"Yes…" She hissed. A dark purple smoke came out of her lips. It made Phineas suddenly feel deathly depressed. _I don't want to escape_, Phineas thought. _What's the point? I'm going to die anyway. _She chuckled ruthlessly. "You're my main

event. If you do try to escape I will kill you in a millisecond. It's either be _mine _or _die_." Phineas, who was still under the depression, had only misery on his face. He repeated.

"Be yours."


	10. Epilogue: Kokoro

Phineas Flynn stood high above the ground on a small string. He looked down but the only feeling he held was sadness and depression. _She _smiled like a child who've gotten the Christmas present they always wanted. "Come now!" She shouted. "Why don't you walk to your death? It only takes a couple of steps." Phineas began to walk on the string. After his first few steps, he slipped but he grabbed onto the string with both of his hands. She laughed in joy. "Let go," She demanded. Strangely, Phineas did not. "Come on, take your final step to death!" She shouted becoming angry. Phineas's eyes began to become wider as he pulled himself onto the string. "What he is doing?" Phineas heard some of the audience ask confused. Phineas began to walk perfectly balanced onto the string. She took out a knife and threw it directly at Phineas.

The end was drawing near.

Or…was it?

Phineas jumped off the string as the knife swooped under him, cutting the string in the process. He began to fall towards the dark ground. Phineas squeezed his eyes shut. He landed on his neck as Phineas hit the floor with a loud crash and laughing audience. She smiled ruthlessly at the motionless body of Phineas Flynn.

"He is dead!" She announced. But she had announced too soon. For Phineas Flynn began to get himself off of the ground angrily. "Not yet," He stated picking up the sharp knife. "What are you going to do with that? I'm already dead, so there is no use in killing me." She laughed. "Not you. Me. This ends here." Phineas shouted cutting his throat with the knife.

A pure blackout.

_Testing…_

_Testing…_

_AYUS1234J _

_Download…_

_10% _

_Testing complete…_

_Download…_

_Complete_

_Starting program…_

"Hello?" Phineas heard a voice say to him. He opened his eyes. He felt different. Not alive. Not dead. "Hi," A hunched over man said to Phineas. "I'm Dr. Doofenshrmitz." The man announced. Phineas did not smile; he showed no emotion. "Er, I'm still making adjustments but you'll still be running." Phineas did not reply.

Why did he feel so cold and unreal?

Dr. Doofenshrmitz walked over to a book and opened a page to the organs of the human body. He pointed to the chest. "Do you see what this is?" He asked. Phineas did not reply. "This is a heart. You don't have one. See?" Doofenshrmitz held Phineas's hand and placed the hand on Phineas's chest.

Nothing.

He then placed Phineas's hand on his own chest. A beating came from the chest. Strange. Phineas walked around the room placing his hand back on his own chest. "Kokoro." He said. Doofenshrmitz nodded. "Good. That's Japanese for the word heart."

Phineas looked at Doofenshrmitz. "I'm suppose to be dead." He replied. "Well, yes and no. You were having strange dreams but then you grabbed a knife and stabbed yourself in reality. Turns out, that was the trick to awaken you. They asked me to help make sure dreams like that would never happen again. I turned you into what you are now. A miracle." A small smile formed across Phineas's lips. "I am free?" He asked. Doofenshrmitz nodded. "You're safe. Come on now, I need some help with my new Inator." Phineas grabbed Doofenshrmitz's hand as they walked outside to the sunlight. You smile as you felt the lift of a thousand burdens come off your shoulders. For it was morning and he was safe. The future of death would never happen for him.

FIN.

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I ended a little quickly but I felt the need too. (I want to finish up Alice and start on RaceBack) Anyways, FUN THING! I am allowing anybody who reads this story to make the Sequel for this story. It can have one of the Phineas and Ferb characters go through their own illusion OR you can make the Sequel for Phineas being a robot and Doofenshrmitz trying to make him a heart. OR you can ask me to write the sequel for "Kokoro" (Heart). **


End file.
